Un final marca un comienzo
by soy may
Summary: "Año nuevo, vida nueva" un dicho no del todo cierto. Pero a veces el comienzo de un año nuevo sí puede significar un cambio realmente importante.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno, este es un one-shot creado para un intercambio de fics aunque me pasé de la fecha. Ela ¡feliz navidad atrasada! Aunque aviso que como no tuve mucho tiempo últimamente la 2da petición quedo a medias. Pero no te preocupes subiré la continuación mañana.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><em>Dirección: Ciudad de Canto, calle alistaik 132<em>

_Horario: 9:00hs p.m _

_Requisito: Ser puntual. No se abrirá la puerta a quien llegue tarde._

_Evento: Festejo de año nuevo._

El pelirrojo daba vueltas al papel en su mano, una y otra vez, tratando de hallarle sentido a esa extraña invitación que había llegado con muy poco tiempo de anticipación a la fecha mencionada. Ya era treinta de diciembre y con eso se podía ver a kilómetros lo soberbio de la "invitación", ya que cualquier persona normal ya habría planeado con quien pasaría el día siguiente. En el sobre de la carta se leía un prolijo _Kagami Taiga, _impreso con letras doradas al igual que el resto de las letras.

Frunció el ceño. La invitación decía el nombre del "anfitrión" de la fiesta, pero para estar completamente convencido de que no se trataba de una broma o algo por el estilo, tomó su teléfono para luego marcar uno de los primeros números que tenía en su agenda.

-Kagami-kun. –dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, impasible como siempre.

-¿Fue él? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin rodeos. Si kuroko sabía de qué estaba hablando, entendería.

Le pareció oír una risa ahogada y eso lo confirmó.

-Vaya, fue más rápido de lo que esperaba ¿te llegó la invitación de Akashi-kun?

-Así que sí era él… olvídalo Kuroko, no pienso asistir a la fiesta de ese loco, me da igual que ahora sea tu novio.

Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado.

-Kagami-kun, ve. Saldrás beneficiado, lo prometo. –aseguró Kuroko con tono tranquilo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó confundido, sin entender a qué se refería. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el peliceleste ya había cortado.

Bufó con molestia y volvió a guardar su teléfono, colocando la invitación en el bolsillo de su campera. ¿Saldría beneficiado? Sí, cómo no. No era tan tonto como para caer en eso, estaba seguro de que nada bueno pasaría por ir ahí. Su instinto no podía equivocarse.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo atendió sin siquiera ver. Concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-¡Bakagami! ¿Dónde estás? Me tienes hace rato aquí esperándote –se quejó Aomine, sonaba impaciente.

-Ah, lo siento. Me entretu… Espera ¿¡por qué rayos me estoy disculpando!? ¡Tú siempre me dejas esperando y a veces ni te presentas! –contestó el pelirrojo, fastidiado por la actitud tan tranquila con la que su "amigo" le estaba reclamando. Él muchas veces lo había esperando durante horas inclusive, sólo para luego obtener una disculpa a medias o a veces ni siquiera eso. Aunque debía reconocer que hacía bastante tiempo que el moreno había dejado de llegar tarde a sus encuentros.

Aomine rio un poco.

-Ya supéralo, últimamente no he hecho nada de eso ¿o sí? Me estoy esforzando por ser puntual y tú cada vez me haces esperar más –su voz sonaba relajada pero había un ligero tono de reclamo detrás- ¿Ya no tienes ganas de verm…

-Oi, ya que hablaste de puntualidad quiero preguntarte algo –lo interrumpió, volviendo a recordar la extraña invitación de Akashi. -¿Tú de casualidad no…

-Pregúntame lo que quieras cuando estés aquí, Kagami. Me voy en diez minutos, corre tiempo. –dijo con voz juguetona antes de colgar.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, pero no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa. Soltó un suspiro profundo y luego le dedicó una larga mirada a su teléfono, terminando por fruncir el ceño. El que el idiota del moreno lograra ponerle una sonrisa en la cara sólo por haber escuchado su voz, era uno de los 'por qué' tardaba cada vez más en ir a sus encuentros.

Estaba tratando de evitar al otro y ocultar esos sentimientos que empezaban a ser cada vez más evidentes en él. Pero al final terminaban venciendo las ganas de verlo y siempre acababa yendo a los encuentros. Lo máximo que había podido tardar había sido una hora. Y para su mala suerte ese día había llovido, por lo que había terminado encontrándose al moreno mojado esperándolo en la cancha… Lo que no había hecho más que hacerlo caer todavía más profundo por él. Ese día incluso lo invitó a comer a su casa, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Claro que Aomine no había desaprovechado la oportunidad, mas bien todo lo contrario. Aprovechaba cada momento para verse como una víctima indefensa del clima y de su falta de puntualidad, recibiendo con sonrisas suaves los gestos amables del pelirrojo. _Arh, maldición. _Pensar demasiado en eso no le hacía bien, por lo cual sacudió varias veces la cabeza para ahuyentar a esos molestos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se levantó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado.

Probablemente ya había perdido como cinco minutos por culpa de su divague, así que sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a andar a paso rápido hasta la cancha donde siempre se veían.

* * *

><p>Luego de cortarle a Kagami, Kuroko se había sentido algo inseguro, preguntándose si 'picar' la curiosidad del otro sería suficiente para convencerlo de ir.<p>

Soltó un pesado suspiro y apoyó ambos brazos sobre el barandal del balcón en el que se encontraba.

-Tetsuya –hablo el chico que se encontraba a su lado- ¿estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? –contrario a lo que podría indicar la pregunta, no había rastro alguno de preocupación en el tono de voz, sino simple curiosidad.

-No sé si sea una buena idea o no Akashi-kun, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Hay que hacer que lo intenten al menos una vez antes de que acabe el año ¿no? –la voz de Kuroko se oía tan tranquila como siempre, pero a la vez esperanzada.

Dos orbes de distinto color lo miraban con una sonrisa silenciosa pintada en ellos.

* * *

><p>El moreno de hallaba sentado en medio de la cancha, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas. Esperando que el otro se dignara a aparecer.<p>

No sabía que le estaba pasando a Kagami, pero el hecho de que éste ya no aceptaba los juegos contra él con tanta facilidad y parecía estarse alejando con sutiliza cada vez más, lo asustaba.

¿Debería hacer "eso" al día siguiente?

**Flash-back**

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Declárate en año nuevo Aominecchi! –exclamó Kise, feliz. Como si acabara de dar una idea brillante.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene de especial declararse en esa fecha?

-Es muy fácil Aominecchi –contestó el otro con una sonrisa- Si te rechaza al menos podrás decir que eso ocurrió el año anterior y que no vale la pena recordarlo.

Ese comentario le valió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Qué cruel Aominecchi! ¡Solo trataba de ponerle algo de humor a la situación! –se quejó sobándose el área donde lo habían golpeado. –No te preocupes, no creo que te rechace. –dijo en tono tranquilizador, sonriendo amablemente.

-Pff, no sé… Pero gracias de todas formas, lo tomaré en cuenta. –dijo con consideración. Después de todo el otro siempre escuchaba todos sus problemas y siempre trataba de aconsejarlo. Además ¿Qué podía perder? Sentía que estaba perdiendo lentamente al pelirrojo y necesitaba actuar rápido para mantenerlo a su lado.

El rubio levantó un pulgar sonriente.

-Cuando quieras.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo… -comentó Aomine mirándolo más serio. -Ya sabes, lo de confesarse en año nuevo. Dicen que "año nuevo, vida nueva" ¿no? –dijo tratando de sonar alentador, aunque no era lo suyo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kise se desvaneció.

-Mi caso es diferente Aominecchi… Él jamás me aceptaría…

Aomine lo miró con tristeza. Hacía tiempo que el rubio sabía de sus sentimientos por Kagami y le había sorprendido la facilidad con que el otro lo había aceptado. Claro que luego de un tiempo descubrió la razón, Kise también estaba enamorado de un hombre. Y no de cualquier hombre, sino de nada más ni nada menos que de su sempai: Kasamatsu Yukio.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, hasta que el moreno se levantó de su asiento (se encontraban en un bar) y pagó rápidamente la cuenta.

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

**Fin-del-flash-back**

_Ash, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? _Chasqueó la lengua con frustración. Detestaba pensar tanto y no poder actuar por instinto. Pero no tenía más remedio. Si hacía lo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, Kagami definitivamente huiría de él y le diría que no volviera a acercarse.

Y antes de perder a ese pelirrojo que lo traía loco, prefería mil veces quedarse en esa situación. En el lugar de "amigo-rival" en el que parecía estar. Pero el cambio de actitud de Kagami lo estaba preocupando, y antes de que no quedara ni siquiera esa relación de rivalidad entre ellos dos, prefería arriesgarse a "todo o nada". Y esa invitación extraña que había llegado a su casa parecía ser una buena oportunidad. En caso de que el otro también la haya recibido, claro.

Justo en ese momento Kagami hizo acto de presencia.

-Hasta que apareces. –el moreno colocó una mano en el piso para levantarse, mirando al otro.

-Pff, no exageres, llegué antes de los diez minutos –dijo agitado. Aunque se estaba esforzando por disimularlo su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, delatando que había ido corriendo hasta ahí. Al principio había caminado a paso rápido pero sin esforzarse demasiado, alegando que no importaba si llegaba unos minutos tarde. Pero finalmente había acabado nervioso y había terminado yendo corriendo al ver que sólo quedaban dos minutos, temiendo que el moreno se marchase.

Aomine parpadeó un par de veces atónito. ¿Kagami había ido corriendo hasta ahí? ¿En serio? Sonrió ampliamente mirándolo.

-¡Que no se te suba el ego! –se apresuró a decir, antes de que el otro saliera con alguno de sus comentarios. –Sólo… eh, quería preguntarte si tu también recibiste esto –habló rápidamente para luego tenderle el sobre con la invitación. Aunque lo que realmente quería era solo verlo, y jugar un one a one como hace mucho no tenían.

-¿Qué es esto? –Le dio vueltas al sobre- …Ah, la invitación de Akashi –dijo sin mucho interés- Sí, la recibí ¿vas a ir?

El pelirrojo le miró algo sorprendido un momento. ¿Qué estaría planeando Akashi? Le parecía muy extraño imaginarse a alguien como él ofreciendo fiestas e invitando a personas que apenas conocía. Claro que con desconocido se refería solo a él, ya que el moreno le conocía desde hacía tiempo.

-Hmm, aún no lo sé. –Contestó finalmente luego de unos minutos.- Por un lado me da curiosidad, pero por el otro me sigue pareciendo un jodido altanero –admitió en voz alta.

El moreno lanzó una carcajada.

-Bueno, sigue siéndolo. Aunque creo que cambió bastante desde que está con Tetsu ¿no?

-Prefiero mantenerme al margen de eso. Él sabe lo que hace. Mientras esté feliz no me meteré en medio.

-Vaya, que maduro suenas, baka. –el moreno sonrió de lado mirándolo, para luego arrojarle el balón que estaba junto a él en el suelo.

-Tch, yo siempre soy maduro –contestó el otro comenzando a hacer picar la pelota.

El ambiente cambió instantáneamente. Aomine sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos contrarios. Se notaba que los dos habían estado deseando ese encuentro. Sin decir una sola palabra ambos se abalanzaron hacia sus objetivos: balón y canasta. Aunque el moreno sentía que esta vez estaba demasiado ansioso por ver al otro como para prestar la atención necesaria al juego.

Y el pelirrojo no se encontraba mucho mejor. Había estado declinando sus invitaciones para jugar, por dos _interminables _semanas. Para luego terminar siendo él quien lo llamara para encontrarse ese día.

Todos los que podían decir que conocían a este par, e incluso aquellos que sólo los habían visto jugar, podían describir lo increíble y emocionante que era presenciar un partido de ellos dos. Simplemente las chispas y movimientos que realizaban eran inigualables y todos deseaban que esos momentos nunca terminaran.

Todas esas personas se quedarían atónitas si contemplaran en lo que se había convertido el partido: un completo desastre.

Habían comenzado bien como de costumbre. Siguiendo los movimientos del otro, reaccionando con velocidad a las fintas, y encestando uno que otro tiro, ya que como sus fuerzas ahora eran casi las mismas, no lograban encestar contra el otro con facilidad. Pero un roce accidental del moreno que los había puesto _demasiado _cerca, había acabado con la concentración de ambos. Haciendo sus movimientos cada vez más torpes, y sus reacciones más lentas.

Fue cuando Aomine erró el tercer tiro que las cosas se pusieron más densas.

_Joder, maldito Bakagami. ¡Es tu culpa por no dejarme verte en tanto tiempo que ahora esté tan idiota! _

-¡A la mierda, hoy no puedo con esto! –el moreno arrojó el balón con fuerza hacia atrás, sin verlo siquiera. Irónicamente entró.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, ya que también se hallaba molesto y algo frustrado así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Ya estaba dando media vuelta para irse cuando el otro lo llamó.

-¡Hey, Kagami! Nos vemos en la fiesta de Akashi, tengo algo que decirte ahí. –lo miró de lado, con intensidad. Ya no podía seguir así, se había dado cuenta gracias a ese "partido" -si se le podía llamar así a lo que acababan de tener- de que no podía continuar en esa situación. Le iba a decir lo que sentía al otro, y lo demás… se iba a odiar por sonar como Midorima, pero _está en manos del destino. _

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja, algo sorprendido y confundido por la petición-orden del otro.

-Vale… –accedió no muy convencido- ¡pero se puntual! No quiero que te quedes dormido o algo así y tener que soportar eso yo solo.

Aomine sonrió ya de espaldas, para luego despedirse con una mano.

-Claro, lo que digas. Pero no te preocupes por el horario, lo más probable es que nos tenga esperando media hora afuera para estar cuando lleguen todos.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua deseando que eso no pasara.

Dio media vuelta y también comenzó a irse, pero en dirección opuesta al otro, sintiendo como la curiosidad empezaba a llenarlo por dentro ¿Algo que decirle? ¿Qué podía ser?

* * *

><p>"El tiempo es lento para los que esperan" <em>Cuanta razón tiene ese dicho<em> pensó Kagami, suspirando de modo audible al observar por enésima vez en la misma hora, el reloj de la pared. Al pelirrojo el tiempo nunca se le había pasado tan lento como en esos momentos. Pero bueno, tampoco podía pasarse todo el día así hasta la noche. Así que se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba y flexionó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

Echó un vistazo rápido al aspecto general de su casa. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

Suspiró. Sin nada que hacer caminó hasta su cuarto para luego echarse de espaldas sobre la cama. Después de todo iba a desvelarse esa noche así que no estaría mal que descansara un rato. Relajó su cuerpo sobre el colchón, cerrando los ojos. Permaneció en esa posición varios minutos hasta que comenzó a darle sueño. Soltó un leve bostezo y giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha. Colocando un brazo por debajo de la almohada antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre ésta. No bastó mucho más para que se quedara dormido, olvidándose por completo de poner el despertador. Después de todo, sólo dormiría unos minutos.

Habían pasado varias horas desde entonces y el pelirrojo aún seguía durmiendo, sin ser consiente realmente del cansancio que sentía. Comenzó entreabrir los ojos lentamente, despertando. Para luego levantarse sobresaltado al ver todo a su alrededor oscuro. _Mierda ¿Qué hora es? _Tanteó rápidamente sobre su mesa de luz buscando su celular, pero sin éxito, para luego recordar que lo llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Éste señalaba:

8:43 p.m

Saltó velozmente de la cama, maldiciendo internamente por haberse quedado dormido. Buscó en su cajón ropa algo más "formal" para ponerse y se cambió a toda velocidad, lo que causó que tardara el doble de tiempo ya que se había puesto la ropa al revés por no ver bien.

-¡Ash! –se quejó en voz alta. No quería llegar tarde, más que nada porque le había dicho al otro que fuera puntual y si lo veía llegar tarde se burlaría de él. O en el peor de los casos no lo dejarían entrar. Pero bueno, ya acababa de decidir que si eso pasaba arrastraría al moreno hacia afuera para que le dijese lo que sea que tenía que decirle en ese lugar.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y se mojó un poco el pelo que se había despeinado mientras dormía, para acomodarlo.

Se quedó estático un momento mirando su reflejo ¿¡Para qué se suponía que se estaba arreglando!? Sin perder más tiempo salió de ese cuarto, tomó sus llaves y salió.

* * *

><p>-Vaya… -fue lo único que logró decir Aomine al ver el tamaño y las condiciones de ese enorme salón de fiestas.<p>

Tal como le había dicho al pelirrojo –que dicho sea de paso no veía por ningún lado- llegó puntal. Cosa rara en él pero que últimamente comenzaba a hacerse costumbre.

El salón era casi el triple de grande que el gimnasio de su escuela y contaba con dos plantas; Tenía un gran espacio en el medio que probablemente sería utilizado como pista de baile. Detrás de éste y a la derecha se podían observar unas largas mesas con manteles blancos con estampados en diversos tonos de azul, y varias sillas a cada lado de ésta. En el lado izquierdo se hallaba sutilmente colocada una barra de bebidas con algunos taburetes enfrente. El lugar contaba con una gran iluminación que permitía ver todo claramente, y con una esfera de luces de discoteca antigua colgando en el techo. Aomine la observo con una media sonrisa, preguntándose si de verdad serviría o si sería solo utilería. Por último contaba con un pequeño jardín en la parte del fondo. Bueno, era pequeño si se lo comparaba con el interior del lugar, pero se trataba de un espacio más que amplio. Seguramente para que la gente que se cansara de la música fuerte y las luces, pudiera salir afuera para tomar algo de aire.

Observó con curiosidad a la gente que rellenaba las mesas o que simplemente se encontraba parada charlando. Casi todos eran rostros conocidos, antiguos rivales de la cancha.

-Vaya, pero si es Aomine ¡hola! –levantó una ceja al ver al base de Shutoku saludarlo alegremente con la mano desde una de las mesas, haciéndole gestos para que se acercara.

El moreno sintió deseos de reír al ver por quienes estaba compuesta esa mesa y se acercó a paso tranquilo.

-Yo, Midorima ¿te arrastraron hasta aquí o vienes por voluntad propia? –preguntó con curiosidad mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de enfrente, dando la espalda a la entrada del lugar.

-Tch, no tenía elección. –contestó el peliverde con una mueca, sosteniendo una pequeña estatua de un perro de madera.

-Su horóscopo dice que hoy es un buen día para socializar y que no es bueno quedarse en casa solo. –Takao sonrió ampliamente. –Y como no quise quedarme a acompañarlo no le quedó más remedio que venir~

-¡Takao! –regañó Midorima, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kuro-chin? –preguntó Murasakibara desde un rincón de la mesa con expresión aburrida.

-Creo haberlo visto en la planta alta hace un rato. –comentó con voz tranquila Himuro.

El moreno miró de reojo al otro, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó sin tacto alguno. No sabía mucho de ese sujeto, solo que tenía una relación de "hermandad" que no se tragaba del todo con Kagami, y eso era más que suficiente para que no le agradara.

El pelinegro sonrió, aunque sin pizca de amabilidad en su sonrisa.

-Si te hubieras molestado en leer bien la tarjeta que te enviaron, sabrías que en la parte de atrás donde está tu nombre dice "e invitados" vine con Atsushi.

El moreno apretó los dientes, mirándolo con furia.

-Eh… ¿Aomine? –lo llamó Takao viendo con curiosidad a una figura a lo lejos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó éste en tono áspero sin dejar de ver al otro.

-Creo que te buscan. –dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba hacia atrás.

El moreno giró la cabeza de costado, para luego sonreír ampliamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Llegas tarde! –le gritó desde lejos, para hacerse oír por encima del sonido de la música que empezaba a aumentar.

El pelirrojo no se molestó en contestar hasta que no estuvo al lado suyo.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, por poco y no me dejan entrar –el pelirrojo se dejó caer con cansancio en una de las sillas que se encontraban al lado del moreno, causando otra sonrisa en éste por eso.

-Hola Taiga –saludó con una sonrisa Himuro.

Aomine apretó los puños al oír al otro llamarlo por su nombre de pila con esa confianza.

-¡Tatsuya! –Le miró sorprendido- Vaya ¿qué haces aquí?

-Atsushi dijo que se aburriría aquí solo, así que me pidió que lo acompañara. –contestó con simpleza.

-Ya veo… -el pelirrojo dio una mirada rápida al jugador de dos metros ocho y vio que parecía estarse aburriendo de todas formas, pero no agregó nada más.

-Y… ¿te arreglaste así para mí? –preguntó Aomine con voz ronca pasando un brazo por el hombro de Kagami. Dispuesto a no dejar que la conversación se alargara demasiado.

El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido. Sólo se había cambiado un poco de ropa, y apenas y se había peinado ¿y el otro le decía que estaba arreglado?

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero una alegre voz no se lo permitió.

-¡Kagamicchi, Aominecchi! –los saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Acompañado de Kasamatsu.

-Hola, Kise/Yo, Kise –saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mirándose inmediatamente después.

Takao soltó una pequeña risa.

-Qué tiernos, están sincronizados. –fue fulminado en un instante por la mirada de ambos ases, pero eso no hizo desaparecer su sonrisa.

-Hola Takaocchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, hermano de Kagamicchi –los fue nombrando a medida que movía la silla para sentarse.

Kasamatsu en cambio se limitó a decir un práctico "hola a todos" y con eso se ahorró el decir tantos nombres.

-Hola Kuroko ¿Dónde estabas? –saludó un alegre Takao, viendo en dirección a una de las sillas.

-Hola Takao-kun. –se limitó a saludar la sombra sin responder a la pregunta.

Kagami pegó un respingo al ver a su sombra en uno de los asientos que estaban cerca de él. En los cuales podría jurar, no había nadie hasta hacía unos instantes ¿en qué momento había llegado?

-H-hola Kuroko. –saludó un poco sorprendido.

Varios miembros de la mesa dieron un saludo similar, algo sorprendidos por la repentina presencia que había aparecido.

Con Kuroko en la mesa el ambiente se volvió más tranquilo. Tal vez porque la presencia del peliceleste irradiaba serenidad. O bueno, eso era lo que pensaba Kagami al ver como los integrantes de la mesa comenzaban una amena charla entre sí. Hablando desde la principal cosa que tenían en común (el básquet) hasta temas triviales, cotidianos de la vida diaria.

Para sorpresa de todos (no porque esperasen que se llevaran mal) Kagami y Kasamatsu parecían estarse entendiendo muy bien. El pelirrojo había comentado una frase simple, algo acerca de un buen tiro que había hecho en contra de Too. El pelinegro había sonreído ligeramente y rápidamente no tardaron en entenderse. Comenzando a hablar de sus inicios en el basket y de sus partidos en el Inter-High y la Winter Cup.

El moreno frunció el ceño ligeramente ya que no estaba consiguiendo acercarse mucho a Kagami. Pero a fin de cuentas prefería que hablara con el capitán de Kaijou mil veces antes de que con su querido _hermano,_ así que no hizo ademan de querer interrumpirlos.

Por su parte Kise charlaba animadamente con Takao y Midorima (aunque Midorima estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlos) Pero algo le decía que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación. Ya que as y base de sus equipos, miraban de reojo a dos integrantes cuyo color de cabello era el de un color primario, para luego intercambiar sonrisas extrañas.

Para suerte de Aomine, Himuro parecía muy ocupado hablando con Murasakibara como para reparar en él o en Kagami, por lo que no había vuelto a tener que dirigirle la mirada. En cuanto más pudiera evitar al sujeto, mejor.

-¿Les parece pedir algo de comer? Muero de hambre. –habló Kuroko entre el murmullo que comenzaba a crearse.

-Sí, yo también ¿se puede pedir comida aquí? –preguntó Kagami alzando una ceja.

El peliceleste sonrió levemente.

-Sí, para eso están los mozos. Las cocinas no están a la vista pero tienen muy buen menú aquí por lo que sé.

-Hmm, ya veo. ¿No sería más fácil poner una barra con comida para servirse de ahí y ahorrarse tanto personal? –preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a los mozos yendo y viniendo de una punta a la otra.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros.

-Sería menos elegante creo, no lo sé. Akashi-kun organizó las cosas así.

-Aja… de acuerdo.

-Pues yo tengo ganas de beber algo, así que creo que iré a la barra ¿vienes conmigo, Kagami? –preguntó el moreno, ya levantándose.

-¿Ah? ¿Vas a beber sin comer nada? Te caerá mal. –regañó el otro aún en su asiento.

-No te preocupes. Tengo resistencia, no me pasará nada. –Sonrió con suficiencia.- ¿Vas a venir o no? –en el momento en que escuchó como la canción que estaban pasando cambiaba a otra más lenta para bailar, sonrió de forma seductora y tendió una mano al otro. -¿O prefieres bailar?

El pelirrojo sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse y apartó la mirada.

-Ahomine… –Balbuceó apenas.- Prefiero comer gracias, y no tomes demasiado, tienes que estar consciente para decirme algo ¿recuerdas?

La expresión del moreno cambió a una más seria, pero relajada.

-Claro. Te veo más tarde entonces. –sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia la barra.

El rubio disimuló una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene que decirte Aominecchi, Kagamicchi? –preguntó con fingida curiosidad. Feliz de que el moreno estuviera pensando en hacer caso a su consejo y declararse ese día.

-¿Eh? ah, pues no lo sé todavía. –se removió algo incomodo. Las bromas estúpidas que hacía el moreno le hacían ilusionarse y en el fondo estaba rogando por que el moreno sintiera lo mismo que él. Pero no quería especular con lo que podría pasar, simplemente estaba tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso para no terminar saliendo herido.

Kuroko, que había contemplado la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, decidió que tenía que haber un cambio de planes en su itinerario. Sin decir nada desapareció de la mesa, convencido de que nadie notaría su breve ausencia.

Takao lo miró de lado, pero no dijo nada y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Kise, continuando con la conversación.

Kuroko sacó su celular y tecleó el siguiente mensaje a toda velocidad:

_Akashi-kun, no hagamos lo que habíamos planeado. ¿Aún hay tiempo para detenerlo o ya es imposible?_

Recibió la respuesta un minuto después.

_Para mí nada es imposible, Tetsuya. Lo haré si es lo que gustas, pero ¿a qué se debe el cambio repentino? _

Kuroko emitió un suave suspiro de alivio.

Decían que los celos podían ser un buen detonante para una declaración. Y viendo la situación en la que se encontraban su antigua y actual luz, creyó que sería mejor intentar provocar a uno de ellos con eso. Lo más probable (según creía él) sería que Aomine lo hiciera. Impulsivo y celoso como era seguramente no podría contenerse, pero ahora que sospechaba lo que éste quería hacer, creyó que sería mejor no llevar su plan a cabo. El moreno podría terminar enojándose de verdad y mandar al diablo cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado decir.

Volvió a enviar un mensaje, ahora más calmado, antes de volver a dirigirse a su mesa.

_Gracias Akashi-kun. Creo que las cosas podrían darse de una forma más natural y no quiero arruinarlo. Confiemos en que Aomine-kun no se arrepienta a último momento y logre declararse._

A unos pasos de ahí, en la barra, el moreno se encontraba tomando su segunda jarra de cerveza, pensativo. Tratando de dar con la mejor forma de encarar al pelirrojo. Le había dicho a propósito que tenía algo que decirle para no poder tener la oportunidad de acobardarse. Lo cierto era que Aomine nunca había sido la clase de persona que se echa para atrás en algo, ni que huye de sus problemas. Pero debido a que cuando se trataba de Kagami nunca sabía cómo reaccionaría, prefería tomar precauciones incluso consigo mismo.

-¡Aominecchi! ¿Te sientes más valiente ahora? –su rubio amigo se sentó en el taburete a su lado, haciendo una seña para que le trajeran algo de beber.

-¿Hmm? ¿Lo dices por el alcohol? Ya sabes que no me hace demasiado efecto, al contrario de ti. –rio entre dientes y dio un trago largo a su bebida.

-No me afecta tanto. –se quejó el otro con un mohín mientras bebía despacio la cerveza que le habían traído.

-Pff, te apuesto a que después de unas cuatro acabas declarándote antes que yo. –dijo ahora en voz baja, temiendo que lo escucharan.

-Ah… no soy tan débil como para descontrolarme tan rápido Aominecchi. –Aseguró el otro con determinación.- Yo te apuesto a que no aguantaras hasta media noche sin declararte a Kagamicchi. –contrarrestó sonriendo.

-¡Ja! Seguro ganaré. No le dije nada en todo este tiempo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que…

El rubio le colocó una mano en el mentón y le giró la cabeza para que viera la mesa donde habían estado sentados, minutos antes.

La expresión de Aomine se ensombreció al ver a SU pelirrojo, conversando alegremente con su supuesto hermano.

-Hecho.

Iba a ser una apuesta interesante.

Después de varios minutos de espera, la comida finalmente llegó a la mesa y Kagami tuvo que darle la razón a Kuroko. Los nombres de las comidas podían no sonar muy apetitosos, pero su sabor era estupendo.

Todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilos, disfrutando de la comida casi en silencio.

-Hmm ¿no se están tardando mucho? –preguntó tomando un trago de agua. Para luego agregar.- Aomine y Kise.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja. Era verdad. Llevaban probablemente casi una hora sin verlos. Giró su cabeza en varias direcciones buscando al moreno con la mirada, pero no hacía falta buscar demasiado. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar al que había dicho que iría: la barra. Frunció un poco el ceño ¿aún seguía bebiendo? Le oyó reírse con ganas palmeando la espalda del rubio, que lo miraba sonriente. De repente tuvo una sensación de molesta pesadez en el estomago y desvió la vista. Intentando volver a comer como antes, pero abandonándolo casi al instante al sentir que se le había ido el apetito.

-¿Estás bien Taiga? –preguntó Himuro al ver el cambio repentino en el semblante del otro.

-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien. –Contestó sonriendo un poco.- Voy a tomar un poco de aire, enseguida vuelvo. –sin decir más se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección al jardín.

Himuró alzó una ceja y miró en dirección a donde su hermano había estado viendo, buscando la causa de esa extraña reacción. Entrecerró apenas los ojos en un gesto de compresión al ver al moreno y al rubio reír tranquilamente juntos.

-Ya veo… -sonrió de lado en gesto amenazante. Mas le valía a ese moreno no hacer sufrir a su hermano o lo pagaría caro_. _–Voy afuera también, nos vemos después. –se levantó a la vez que hablaba, para luego caminar en la dirección en la que había ido Kagami.

El rubio torció una sonrisa al ver eso y dejó su vaso de lado un momento. Se sentía mareado pero animado a la vez. Darle grandes dolores físicos y triplicar la fuerza de sus emociones, era el efecto que tenía el alcohol sobre él.

-Nee, Aominecchi, acabo de ver a Kagamicchi salir al jardín seguido por su hermano del alma. –comentó en tono exagerado tratando de hacer caer al otro.

Un brillo de molestia destelló en la mirada contraria. Tenía que relajarse. Kagami seguramente no sentía nada por el idiota de su hermano. Sólo era un recuerdo del pasado, algo que no valía…

"_¿Esto? –se señaló el colgante del cuello- …Es un recuerdo importante, señal de mi hermandad con Tatsuya"_

El moreno chasqueó la lengua al sentir ese "oportuno" recuerdo, volver a su mente. Aun recordaba cuando le había preguntado a Kagami sobre ese anillo que llevaba todo el tiempo y éste le había contestado con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia.

Apretó los dientes maldiciendo a Kise por lo bajo.

-No voy a perder. –y no era solo cuestión de orgullo. También quería que Kise finalmente le confesara sus sentimientos a su sempai, y además si Kagami terminaba aceptando tener algo con él, tendría que acostumbrarse a su hermano…

Pero, joder, si Kagami le correspondía… estaría tan feliz que no le molestaría tener que lidiar con ese tipo lo que fuera necesario.

Aomine volteó la cara ligeramente para ver hacia atrás y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia afuera.

-Ah, ¿ya admitiste tu derrota Aominecchi? –preguntó Kise con voz cantarina.

-Nada de eso Kise, es sólo que tú… ya estás en mejor compañía. –le sonrió mordazmente de lado antes de seguir con su camino.

Kise tembló ligeramente, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Kise ¿aún estás bebiendo? No quiero tener que cargarte luego hasta tu casa. –el capitán de su equipo lo miró con seriedad acercándose a donde estaba, para terminar apoyando los brazos sobre la barra, mirándolo de lado.

El rubio tragó saliva.

-S-sempai ¿te aburriste de estar en la mesa? –preguntó intentando sonar como siempre, pero siendo consciente de que su voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa.

Su capitán sin embargo, no pareció notarlo.

-Pues, ya no queda nadie en la mesa. –Dijo con un ademán de cabeza señalando a la zona que, efectivamente, se hallaba vacía.- Además quería tomar algo. –agregó, para luego pedir un vaso de vodka. No le gustaba la cerveza y aunque no lo pareciera, tenía una gran resistencia a las bebidas fuertes.

-¿Eh? ¿Y dónde están Kurokocchi, Murasakibaracchi, Takaocchi y Midorimacchi? –preguntó confundido, nombrando sólo los nombres de las personas cuyo paradero desconocía.

-Supongo que Kuroko fue a ver a Akashi que aún no baja de la planta alta, me juego la vida a que Murasakibara se fue porque no había suficiente dulces para satisfacer su hambre, y no quiero saber a dónde arrastró Takao a Midorima. –terminó de decir eso y dio un largo trago a su bebida.

-¿Sempai…? ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Kise confundido por la actitud tan calmada y fría del otro. Parecía sutilmente molesto.

-En lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Un calor abrazador le envolvió el pecho a Aomine debido a la furia que lo golpeó de lleno, al ver la escena que se podía observar en el jardín.<p>

Himuro estaba descansando el peso de uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Kagami mientras le sonreía de forma amable. Por su parte el pelirrojo no hacía nada por alejarse, ni mostraba alguna señal de que le molestara el contacto, mas bien todo lo contrario, sonreía de forma relaja y hablaba animadamente. Eso envió una punzada de dolor al pecho del moreno. Contadas eran las ocasiones en las que había visto sonreír a Kagami de esa forma y pensar que esa persona podía lograrlo con tanta facilidad… Además de que Kagami parecía sentirse muy cómodo estando cerca del pelinegro, cuando a él apenas si le permitía tocarlo. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse de esa forma al otro, éste lo alejaba con alguna queja absurda o alegando que no le gustaba que lo tocasen demasiado.

-Vaya, ¿qué hacen los dos aquí? ¿Disfrutando la noche? –ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ocultar su molestia. Fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada.

Éste sin embargo no pareció inmutarse y contesto calmadamente.

-La verdad que sí, el ambiente aquí afuera es agradable ¿verdad, Taiga? –Himuro atrajo a su hermano un poco más cerca en un gesto que claramente intentaba provocar a Aomine.

Lo consiguió. Causando que los nudillos del moreno quedaran blancos en un intento de contener la rabia causada por sus celos.

_Vale, entonces les dejo solos… ¡Cómo si fuera a decir eso! _

Kagami sentía que había algo tenso en el aire, pero no lograba descifrar qué. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar al ver a Aomine porque Himuro se le había adelantado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que de un momento a otro vieron como una persona de cabellos dorados salía a toda velocidad del lugar dirigiéndose hacia ellos, para terminar chocando contra el moreno.

-¡Aominecchi! –exclamó Kise sonriendo. Se inclinó un poco sobre el otro para murmurarle en el oído. –Ayúdame… -la suplica estaba pintada claramente en sus ojos.

Aomine parpadeó confundido, sin comprender. Eso hasta que recordó con quien había dejado a Kise.

-¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó en voz baja.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-_Casí…_ -bajó la vista, avergonzado- Pero no.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Salí corriendo sin razón! Definitivamente va a empezar a buscarme ¿habrá algún lugar donde pueda ocultarme? –el rubio empezó a posar su vista por distintos lados del lugar en busca de un escondite.

El moreno rió bajito.

-Ya cálmate. Tomaste bastante, puedes usarlo de excusa. Te estás preocupando demasiado. –le palmeó un par de veces la cabeza en un gesto tranquilizador.

La ligera molestia que había sentido Kagami al ver a Aomine y Kise riendo juntos dentro del salón, se había visto multiplicada por mil al verlos de _esa_ forma.

Apretó los dientes desviando la mirada. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Tatsuya.

-Tai…

-¿Vamos a dentro a beber algo? –lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, forzando una sonrisa.

Himuro lo miró sorprendido, con un deje de preocupación. El alcohol no le sentaba muy bien a Kagami. Lo afectaba de una forma muy extraña. Su cuerpo lo resistía bien, lograba mantener sus reflejos y la coherencia al hablar por mucho más tiempo que una persona normal. Pero era sorprendente la rapidez con la que se volvía desinhibido y contestaba las cosas con una francesa brutal. Es decir, de por sí el pelirrojo no era bueno mintiendo y siempre era muy honesto. Pero cuando bebía… pasaba a un nivel diferente.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el pelinegro algo inseguro. No habría problema si el pelirrojo no recordara las cosas luego de beber, pero para su desgracia al día siguiente despertaba con todos los recuerdos de lo que hacía estando ebrio. Y sin duda eso no debía ser agradable para ninguna persona.

Kagami asintió.

-Claro, sólo procura que no haga ninguna estupidez ¿sí? –dicho eso caminó a paso veloz hasta el interior del lugar, evitando a la "pareja" dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

Aomine aún estaba tratando de calmar a Kise cuando sintió la presencia de Kagami pasar detrás de él. Se volteó rápidamente haciendo un ademán de querer tocarlo.

-Oe ¿A dónde…

-Adentro. –contestó con voz cortante, corriendo el cuerpo hacía un lado para evitar el agarre del otro y luego entrar al salón sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

Aomine se quedó estático un momento, sin saber que decir. Miró a Kise pidiendo alguna explicación para la reacción del pelirrojo.

El rubio guardó silencio un instante para luego sonreír. Su amigo no podía ser más lento ¿o sí? De todas formas no creyó correcto mencionar los celos de Kagami si el otro no se había dado cuenta, ya que eso sería poner al pelirrojo en evidencia.

-Piensa un poco ¿quieres? De todas formas te recomiendo no hablarle por un rato hasta que se le pase. ¡Aprovecha mientras para ensayar tu declaración! –Le dio una palmada en la espalda, alentándolo- Suerte.

Dicho eso volvió a ingresar al lugar, dejando al moreno solo.

-Suerte… -murmuró éste, para luego flexionando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza. _Definitivamente la necesitaré… _No tenía la menor idea de cómo declararse sin ser muy brusco o muy cursi, así que respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar. _¿Qué podría decirle?_

* * *

><p>Ya eran alrededor de las doce menos cuarto de la noche y el pelirrojo aún seguía en la barra. Su hermano no bebía, solo estaba ahí a modo de apoyo moral. Aunque había sido extremadamente interesante ver los cambios que había pasado Taiga a medida que el alcohol iba aumentando en su sangre. Extremadamente enojado en un principio, había comenzado a tomar en silencio, sin ver siquiera el contenido del vaso. Un poco más deprimido luego, había comenzado a beber más despacio, hablando de lo idiota que era el moreno por hacerlo ir hasta allí para decirle no se qué mierda y después dejarlo tirado para estar con el rubio. <em>Y llegamos a la cima, <em>pensó Himuro, observando al otro con cuidado. Ahora el pelirrojo reía de a momentos, aún demostrando molestia hacia el moreno, pero tomando todo con una actitud más relajada. Era una actitud normal a simple vista, claro, para quienes no lo conocían. Pero bueno, de momento las cosas marchaban bien, mientras no hubiese algo que obligara al pelirrojo a levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a interactuar con conocidos, todo marcharí…

-¡Yo, chicos! –un alegre Takao apareció de la nada colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno- Van a prender la esfera de luces y pondrán música más divertida que esto que estamos escuchando ¿quieren bailar?

_Oh, no… _pensó Himuro al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? –contestó, bajándose de su asiento.

Takao lo observó con curiosidad para luego devolverle la sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Fíjate si puedes convencer a Aomine que está recluido en el jardín y parece que hablando solo, creo que lo vi balbucear.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua. No quería ir a ver al moreno, aún seguía molesto con él. Pero estaban en una fiesta celebrando el fin de año, así que se encaminó en dirección al jardín haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

-Lo intentaré. –contestó, elevando el tono de voz debido a que la música comenzaba a sonar cada vez más alta.

No bien llegar al jardín se detuvo, sonriendo un poco ante la extraña visión que tenía ante él.

El moreno se hallaba sentado, con las manos apoyadas con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, como si estuviera tratando de concentrarse, y efectivamente farfullando, frunciendo el ceño para luego chasquear la lengua y acabar cruzándose de brazos. _Mierda, todo lo que se me ocurre es estúpido, ridículo o… extremadamente empalagoso. _

El pelirrojo lanzó una carcajada. Sintiendo lo que quedaba de su enojo disiparse al ver al otro así.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

El moreno abrió los ojos sobresaltado y levantó la vista al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo.

_Genial… _

-Nada importante, vete me desconcentras –definitivamente no era buena idea actuar así, pero el otro realmente lo desconcentraba. Más cuando sentía que todo el alcohol que había tomado comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Haciéndole más difícil el no actuar por impulso y mantener su conducta habitual con el otro.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

-Takao me pidió que viniera. ¿Quieres ir a bailar? –preguntó señalando con el pulgar el interior del lugar.

Parpadeó extrañado. No era normal que el otro tuviera tanta buena predisposición, además de que se suponía que estaba enojado con él.

-No, gracias. Seguramente se sentirían intimidados al ver lo bien que me muevo y dejarían de bailar. –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Ah~ eso me suena a pretexto. ¿Por qué no vienes entonces y me muestras lo bien que te mueves?

Una oleada de calor invadió el cuerpo del moreno ante lo sugerente que eso le había sonado y sonrió. La propuesta sonaba demasiado tentadora como para declinarla. Aunque le seguía pareciendo extraño que el pelirrojo dijera esa clase de cosas, por lo que supuso que no había sido el único que había tomado. Apoyó una mano en piso para ayudarse a levantarse e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar al pelirrojo que aceptaba el "reto".

Unos momentos después nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo. ¿Aomine y Kagami bailando… juntos?

Kise observaba la escena con una sonrisa de alegría pintada en el rostro, mientras Takao miraba la escena con diversión y no paraba de tomar fotos con su teléfono. El resto de sus conocidos sólo los miraban atónitos, sin poder creer que estuvieran… ¿flirteando? Porque era lo que parecía.

Aomine aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para acercar más su cuerpo al del contrario. Pasando las manos por sus hombros, sus caderas, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Pegando sutilmente su pecho contra la espalda del pelirrojo. Pero si había algo realmente sorprendente eran las reacciones y acciones que tenía Kagami ante eso: correspondía los roces con sutileza buscando también más contacto, pasando las manos por el cuello del moreno, sonriéndole de forma encantadora.

Aomine se estaba muriendo de deseo. Simplemente sentía que no resistiría un solo segundo más en esa situación sin abalanzarse sobre el otro.

Tragó saliva nervioso y deshizo la cercanía que estaban compartiendo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. No quería alejarse del otro y menos ahora que por fin estaban pasando un buen momento solos.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del otro y lo atrajo más cerca.

-Quédate así un rato más. –susurró cerca de su boca, casi rosándola. Incluso en el estado de desinhibición en el que se encontraba Kagami, no había podido evitar sonrojarse. Era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo actuara por cuenta propia y que las palabras salieran de su boca antes de tener siquiera tiempo de pensarlas.

El moreno sintió su respiración acelerarse de inmediato, y un calor abrazador cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo ante la acción del otro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no ceder al impulso incontrolable que sentía por avanzar. Por tomar esos labios que tanto deseaba. Pero estaba seguro de que le sería difícil detenerse si comenzaba algo así. Ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba pasando y como había llegado a esa situación con el otro. Pero al parecer sus cuerpos se daban a entender mejor que sus bocas y de un momento a otro habían acabado convirtiendo ese "reto" de baile, en una excusa para estar más cerca del otro y poder tocarle.

Unos fuertes estruendos comenzaron a escucharse y también los gritos de emoción de las personas.

El pelirrojo sonrió con suavidad.

-Feliz año nuevo…

El moreno reaccionó ante esas palabras. _Año nuevo…_

Soltó un profundo suspiro para luego mirar con intensidad al otro. Era ahora o nunca.

Comenzó a hablar, pero el sonido de los estruendos era tal, que tenía que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de ellos. Chaqueó la lengua con frustración y tomó al otro de la muñeca para alejarlo de ahí, llevándolo al jardín.

-¿Aomine? –preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que todo el ruido había quedado como un suave murmullo de fondo. -¿Está todo…

-Escucha Kagami, no soy bueno para estas cosas y no lo repetiré, así que por favor, sólo… escúchame.

Kagami asintió despacio, sorprendido de ver al otro tan… ¿nervioso?

Aomine respiró profundo y le dedicó una intensa mirada al otro.

El pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole sentir indefenso. Mandando al carajo todo lo que había pensado por casi dos horas, atrajo al pelirrojo muy cerca de sí, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Llevando su boca al oído del otro murmuró tres simples palabras:

-Te amo, Taiga.

Kagami se estremeció de pies a cabeza al oír esas palabras. Sintiendo como una alegría y una tranquilidad inmensa lo invadían, creyendo estar en una especie de sueño irreal. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salían. Se encontraba tan sorprendido que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Mientras el moreno esperaba ansioso alguna respuesta del otro se encontraba sorprendido de haber podido formular una frase, aunque solo haya sido de tres palabras. Eran tantos pensamientos y emociones las que sentía que creía que iba a trabarse no bien comenzara a hablar. Pero esas simples tres palabras lograban resumir todo lo sentía.

Aomine tragó saliva nervioso, separándose un poco del otro, algo preocupado por el silencio de éste. Pero todos esos miedos desaparecieron de golpe al contemplar el rostro del pelirrojo.

Kagami tenía grabada en el rostro una hermosa sonrisa, que no había visto jamás. De pura felicidad, con las mejillas teñidas tiernamente de un color carmín y sus ojos rebosantes de brillo.

-Yo… -apenas y podía hablar de la emoción que sentía.- también te amo, Daiki…

El corazón de aomine comenzó a latir a una velocidad desbocada. Sentía la cara caliente, pero poco le importaba si se había ruborizado. La emoción que lo había recorrido al oír que el pelirrojo le correspondía… era indescriptible.

Tomó el rostro del otro suavemente entre sus manos y le beso. Con suavidad, con ternura, un beso profundo que dejaba salir todas las sensaciones lo recorrían en ese momento. La sensación de sus labios al tocarse lo habían hecho sentirse mareado, y ni hablar de cuando su lengua rozó la del contrario. Continuaron ese beso con pasión, volviéndolo cada vez más intenso.

Aomine pasó su lengua por los labios contrarios y se separó. Respirando agitado y con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir esto aquí… -comentó pasando su mano por la mejilla del otro, haciéndola bajar lentamente por su cuello.

-Hmm… -el pelirrojo sonrió, y pasó ambas por detrás del cuello del otro en gesto seductor- ¿Tu casa o la mía?

* * *

><p>¡Bien! Mis disculpas a Ela por entregar esto a medias. También por cualquier error ortográfico que se pueda presentar, pero es que realmente hice esto contra reloj.<p>

Las peticiones 1: Trataría de algo como el fin de año.

2da: Cerveza, sake o cualquier bebida alcohólica que desencadene en sexo. (Por eso ésta está incompleta, y el próximo capítulo tendrá lemon)

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la segunda parte con el lemon ¡espero que les guste! Estaba muy nerviosa al escribirlo ya que es el primero que hago.

* * *

><p>La respuesta a la pregunta que Kagami le había hecho -que había logrado encenderlo de pies a cabeza- tuvo una respuesta bastante clara y concisa, que indicaba el nivel de necesidad que sentía: <em>La que quede más cerca…<em>

Y esa era, sin dudas, la casa del moreno. Nunca se había sentido tan afortunado de que sus padres no estuvieran en su casa, debido a que no se sentía capaz de recorrer pacientemente todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Kagami. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado llegar hasta la casa de éste sin estrellarse con nada, ya que Kagami no había parado de provocarlo; depositando besos suaves por su cuello y clavícula, murmurando cerca de su oído e incluso llegando a lamer éste, acción que había ocasionado que el moreno tuviera que frenar de golpe para tomarse un momento para tratar de relajarse. _Contrólate, respira, céntrate en el camino… _Aomine no había parado un segundo de repetir esa frase en su cabeza una y otra vez durante todo el viaje en auto (que había sido toda una tortura) sin terminar de entender la repentina actitud tan atrevida del pelirrojo. Que le encantaba, sí, no iba a negarlo. Pero que también le intrigaba de sobremanera_._ ¿Así se ponía Kagami cada vez que bebía? Porque no se veía ni mareado ni cansado y sus reflejos eran bastante buenos, por lo que no aparentaba demasiado haber bebido.

Ahora –finalmente- se encontraban en el departamento de Kagami.

La reacción de ambos chicos fue instantánea. No bien cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, los dos ases de sus respectivos equipos, se lanzaron velozmente a devorar sus bocas con hambre, con ansia, con anhelo. Dejando salir todos los sentimientos que habían estado guardando en su interior, viéndose estos acrecentados por el tiempo que habían pasado sin verse. Que tal vez no era demasiado para una persona normal, pero que a ellos dos les había sentado fatal. Dos semanas sin esos one a one que los dejaban sin aliento, dos semanas sin la presencia contraria a la que tanto se habían acostumbrado, dos semanas sin ver a la persona que amaban. Sintiendo como ese tiempo que se habían demorado en llegar ahí no había hecho más que incrementar su deseo por unirse completamente al otro.

Kagami pasó ambas manos por la parte posterior del cuello de Aomine con suave firmeza, atrayéndolo más cerca de sí en un intento de profundizar aún más el beso. Enredando su lengua con la del contrario, sintiendo su respiración más acelerada, atrapando de a ratos esos labios entre los suyos, deseando saborear cada rincón de la boca del otro.

El moreno sonrió en medio del beso, sintiendo como una satisfacción enorme lo inundaba ante las acciones del pelirrojo. Presionó sus labios sobre los contrarios con más suavidad pero invadiendo su boca con más fuerza, cambiando el ritmo del beso a uno más exigente y apasionado. Deslizó lentamente ambas manos por la espalda de Kagami en una caricia suave, contrarrestando con la intensidad del beso, dejándolas descansar sobre las caderas del contrario, haciendo un poco de presión sobre éstas, atrayendo al pelirrojo todavía más cerca si era posible, creando un provocativo roce.

Cerró los ojos un instante, soltando un suave jadeo ante el placer que su propia acción le había causado.

El calor no tardó en elevarse entre ambos.

Kagami había soltado un gemido ahogado contra la boca del contrario al sentir su cadera chocar contra la de éste, provocando que sus hombrías se rozaran. Siguió con placer el nuevo ritmo que el otro había marcado en el beso, dejándose guiar por todas aquellas sensaciones que lo hacían estremecerse, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado e indefenso ante el otro, pero… extremadamente bien.

Un placentero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Aomine al sentir al otro gemir sobre su boca. Quería oír más, _mucho más_. Quería escucharlo deshacerse entre gemidos debajo de él, pronunciando su nombre entre jadeos, aferrándose con fuerza a su espalda mientras se retorcía de placer. Deseaba tener una visión única del pelirrojo, algo que nadie jamás tendría. Quería hacerle gozar al máximo, y que pudiera sentir aunque sea la mitad de todo lo que le provocaba a él con su simple presencia. Sin ser consciente del todo de hasta qué nivel llegaba el amor y el deseo que Kagami sentía por él.

El moreno pegó más su cuerpo al contrario, bajando sus manos más allá de sus nalgas, posicionándolas justo debajo, para luego levantar al otro en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que enredara las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras un último pensamiento surcaba su mente… Quería que su esencia quedara grabada sobre la piel del otro, indicándole a todo el mundo que ese hombre era suyo.

Su miembro palpitó de excitación ante sus pensamientos, y la nueva cercanía que ahora compartía con Kagami. Las respiraciones de ambos se encontraban entremezcladas, sus crecientes erecciones rozándose de forma descarada, enviando un calor y placer sofocante a su parte baja, y la temperatura de su piel elevándose todavía más, haciendose notar aún sobre la tela de la ropa.

-Mmm, Daiki… -jadeó el pelirrojo sobre su boca. Ese movimiento del otro lo había sorprendido ligeramente, pero había hecho que una nueva oleada de excitación lo recorriera. –Vamos al cuarto… -murmuró mientras daba besos cortos al otro, resistiéndose a renunciar por un segundo a esa boca, mientras rodeaba con los brazos su cuello.

Un gemido de puro placer amenazó con salir de los labios de Aomine al oír al otro jadear su nombre de aquella forma. Ese pelirrojo definitivamente iba a acabar con su cordura. Obedeció casi al instante la petición del otro, caminando con rapidez aunque de forma algo torpe, teniendo cuidado de que el pelirrojo no se chocara con nada en el trayecto al cuarto. No era la primera vez que iba al departamento de Kagami así que por suerte ya sabía donde se hallaba.

Apoyó el cuerpo del otro sobre la puerta del cuarto, besándolo de manera apasionada antes de girar el picaporte.

El pelirrojo respiraba con dificultad de manera entrecortada, intentando sin éxito calmar los latidos cada vez más acelerados de su corazón. Comenzando a sentir como un deseo cada vez más grande lo invadía, y como el calor que se posaba en cada parte de su cuerpo le hacía sentirse sofocado.

Aomine depositó a Kagami con suavidad sobre la cama, acomodándose encima de él. Apoyando uno de sus brazos a un costado de la cabeza del contrario mientras el otro se deslizaba con lentitud sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, acariciando parte de su piel por debajo de la tela. Dejó caer más su cuerpo flexionando su brazo, entrando en completo contacto con el otro pero sin dejarse caer del todo.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, atento a cada acción del moreno, mirándole expectante. De repente se dio cuenta de algo y rió con suavidad.

El moreno alzó una ceja, desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Kagami negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Nada, es sólo que… no me dejaste ni quitarme los zapatos. –le guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona para luego robarle un breve beso en los labios.

El moreno abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por esa acción, pero sintiéndose increíblemente excitado de repente. _Maldición Kagami, ¿cómo puedes ser tan… jodidamente sexy? Definitivamente no voy a permitir que bebas si yo no me encuentro cerca. _Dejó de lado sus posesivos pensamientos por un momento, para luego sonreír de forma seductora al otro mientras se alejaba lentamente.

El pelirrojo parpadeó confundido al ver al otro alejarse. Frunció ligeramente el ceño ante eso y levantó la cabeza, apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus codos para incorporarse mejor. Se detuvo en esa posición observando al otro, absorto por sus acciones.

El moreno comenzó a recorrer con sus manos las piernas del pelirrojo aún cubiertas por la tela, hasta llegar a sus tobillos. Retiró sus zapatos con lentitud, mientras le dedicaba al otro una mirada tan cargada de deseo que lograba enviar un escalofrió a la espalda del contrario. Repitió la misma acción con el resto de sus prendas, con una lentitud tortuosa para el pelirrojo. Tocando con suavidad cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta. Dejando las prendas cuidadosamente a un lado, para luego acercarse al otro que ahora estaba cubierto solo con su ropa interior, apoyando una mano sobre la pared contra la que estaba la cama, para terminar susurrando sobre sus labios.

-¿Así está mejor? –ronroneó de forma sensual. La verdad es que estaba muriendo por hacer suyo al otro, y el hecho de tenerlo semidesnudo a pocos centímetros de distancia no hacía nada para disminuir sus ansias. Pero quería hacerlo disfrutar de cada instante y para eso debía hacer las cosas lentamente ¿no? O al menos eso creyó…

El pelirrojo se lanzó sobre los labios del moreno, casi con desesperación. Ansiando saborear su boca y deseando contacto. Esos gestos tan seductores del otro y lo lento de sus acciones eran una dulce tortura, pero necesitaba calmar ese calor que crecía cada vez con más fuerza en su interior. Entreabrió los ojos, tratando de transmitirle al moreno todos sus pensamientos con la mirada.

_Mensaje captado. _Pensó éste, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Sintiendo como una oleada de placer lo recorría de pies a cabeza, y varias punzadas de excitación llegaban a su entrepierna al ver al pelirrojo mirarle de aquella forma tan… ¿lujuriosa?

Sin decir nada más volvió a posicionarse encima del otro acomodándose entre sus piernas, volviendo a hacer que el pelirrojo se recostara completamente sobre la cama juntando más sus cuerpos, quitándose las zapatillas con sus propios pies sin necesidad de usar las manos.

Presionó su boca contra la contraria en un beso _diferente. _Abriéndose paso por entre los labios contrarios con suavidad, comenzando un beso lento y suave, pero que no tardó en convertirse en uno intenso y profundo.

Lentamente comenzó a desviar sus labios de la boca contraria, llegando hasta a su cuello. Lamió despacio, degustando el sabor de la piel contraria, causando un leve suspiro en el dueño de ésta.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de continuar.

Comenzó a pasar su lengua con más fuerza sobre la piel del pelirrojo, succionando de forma leve, arrastrando los dientes para dar suaves mordiscos que no planeaban dejar marca.

Kagami soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua caliente de Aomine acariciar se esa forma su piel, sintiendo el enorme deseo de que esa boca recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo. Un calor abrazador lo envolvió ante ese pensamiento y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, dando al otro más espacio.

_Dame más, Kagami…_

Aomine fue guiando una de sus manos a través del cuerpo del pelirrojo, acariciando su piel, delineando las líneas de los músculos con sus dedos, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo para luego acabar deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo ligeramente.

-Nnhg –el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior y echó la cabeza inconscientemente un poco para atrás, por el placer que esa simple acción le había causado.

El moreno sonrió complacido al escuchar ese sonido, para luego dirigir su boca hacia esa zona. Sentía su erección presionando contra su ropa, pero decidió que eso podía esperar un poco más.

Lamió con lentitud ese botón rosa en el pecho contrario para luego succionar levemente, esperando la reacción del otro.

Éste jadeó y cerró con fuerza los ojos. También sintiendo como su erección palpitaba dentro de su ropa. Pero había una diferencia y era que el moreno aún tenía casi toda su ropa puesta.

Como pudo comenzó a levantar la camisa el contrario. Éste rio suavemente ante aquello y decidió ayudarlo. Retirándose más para atrás levantó los brazos y la camisa fue a parar a algún punto de la habitación.

El pelirrojo se quedó un momento embobado, observando el bien formado pecho del otro. Causando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el moreno al notarlo, que comenzó a desabotonar sus pantalones de forma provocativa, para luego retirarlos completamente y quedar con la misma cantidad de ropa que Kagami.

Siendo guiado por el deseo, Aomine pasó sus manos por las piernas del contrario y lo atrajo más cerca de sí. Causando un roce entre sus erecciones que ocasionó un fuerte gemido en ambos.

El pelirrojo movió sus caderas, buscando sentir de nuevo ese placentero roce. Apretando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas contrarias pegó al moreno completamente contra su cuerpo, tirándose para atrás haciendo que cayera sobre él.

-Ah… T-Taiga –el moreno gimió tanto de placer como de impaciencia, ansiando terminar con esa tortura y poder correrse de una vez. Pero aún no era momento.

Comenzó a deslizar sus labios por el cuello del pelirrojo, dando cortos besos y lamidas, bajando cada vez más por el abdomen contrario. Recibiendo un estremecimiento por parte del pelirrojo cuando introdujo su lengua en el orificio del ombligo. Acción que repitió varias veces, buscando sentir al otro estremecerse.

Bajó un poco más, sonriendo con deseo, dando una lenta lamida a la erección del pelirrojo por sobre la tela.

Un temblor recorrió a Kagami de pies a cabeza ante el placer que esa acción le provocó.

El moreno no del todo complacido con la reacción, colocó una de sus manos en la cadera del otro, impidiéndole moverse, y succionó con fuerza varias veces, variado la intensidad con la que su boca presionaba contra esa creciente erección, pasando su lengua de arriba a abajo, delineando con ésta círculos de forma lenta y pausada.

-A-ah, Daiki… -gimió el pelirrojo con fuerza, apretando los puños sobre las sábanas ante ese placer tortuoso que el moreno le estaba brindando.

Aomine sonrió satisfecho al oírlo gemir su nombre, sintiendo de nuevo una placentera sensación bajar por toda su columna. Alejó un poco su cara para terminar de quitarle a Kagami la última prenda que conservaba.

Éste soltó un jadeo al sentir su erección liberada, algo confundido. Creyó que el moreno continuaría con esa dulce tortura un poco más, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Aomine rió un poco al ver su expresión, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

-No quiero torturarte, Taiga… -dio una suave lamida al miembro del otro, recorriéndolo completamente, causando que un nuevo gemido brotara con más intensidad de la garganta del pelirrojo. No solo por la acción sino también por el tono en que su nombre había sido pronunciado. –Sólo no reprimas tu voz… Deseo escucharte. –engulló completamente el miembro de Kagami. Presionando sus labios alrededor de éste, comenzando lentos vaivenes con su boca, introduciéndolo del todo por momentos para luego retirar su boca y volver a hacer lo mismo. - El placer más profundo que jamás he sentido, lo estoy experimentando ahora al verte disfrutar de lo que hago: Tus reacciones, tus gestos, tus gemidos, tus jadeos… Hazme gozar Taiga. Hazme saber qué es lo que te gusta…

El pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras y acciones del moreno. Una emoción increíble le llenó el cuerpo al oírlo, y la sangre llegó con increíble rapidez a su rostro. Haciendo que éste luciera del mismo color que el de su cabello y su excitación aumentar todavía más. El placer que había recibido de golpe era tanto, que sentía que se correría de un momento a otro.

-D-Daiki… ya, yo no… voy a aguantar mucho –avisó entre gemidos, tratando de contener el orgasmo para no acabar en la boca del otro.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente y aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, para luego comenzar a estimular con sus manos los testículos del otro. Pasó la mano por la base de su miembro, a la vez que hacía semicírculos con lengua cerca del orificio de la punta.

-¡A-ah! –Soltó un fuerte gemido de sorpresa y cerró los ojos- N-no hagas… es… -sus piernas estaban temblando y su voz se había transformado en apenas un susurro-…Daiki… -apretó con fuerza sus manos sobre las sábanas, echando aún más la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como sin poder resistir más, acababa en la boca del moreno.

Respiró agitadamente una y otra vez, tratando de regular su respiración, para luego levantar un poco la vista y observar al otro.

No supo que decir cuando le vio tragando su semen para luego relamerse los labios.

-No hagas eso… -desvió la vista hacia un costado avergonzado.

_Vaya, este ya es el Kagami que conozco… _Sonrió de lado con ternura. Tanto ese lado atrevido que se acababa de enterarse que el otro tenía, como la personalidad del pelirrojo en su totalidad… le encantaban.

Aomine se acercó de nuevo hasta el pelirrojo. Ya sintiendo insoportable la presión de su erección, que no había hecho más que aumentar al oír los gemidos de Kagami antes de acabar en su boca.

El pelirrojo al parecer se dio cuenta de eso y reaccionó acercándose al otro.

El moreno reprimió un gemido al sentir la mano de Kagami sobre su erección y la apartó con suavidad, para luego acercarse hasta su oído y susurrar:

-Aprecio el gesto, de verdad. Pero yo quiero correrme en otro lugar… -ronroneó de manera sensual a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por el trasero del pelirrojo.

Éste se sonrojo, pero sintió el deseo recorrerlo de punta a punta de solo imaginarse al moreno en su interior.

-Hazlo… quiero sentirte dentro… –pasó una de sus manos por el pecho del contrario, mirándole con una tímida sonrisa y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

…_Definitivamente el efecto del alcohol no dura mucho en su sangre… _Pensó acalorado al ver aquella expresión y sentir como su corazón se aceleraba más que en cualquier momento vivido en aquella noche, sólo por la sonrisa de Kagami. Creyó sentir su cara algo más caliente de lo normal y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Él jamás se sonrojaba ¿y ahora le pasaba dos veces en una noche?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza _¿Qué hiciste conmigo, Kagami?_

No pudo seguir pensando ya que sintió como la lengua del pelirrojo se movía en torno a sus dedos, lubricándolos con su saliva. Manteniendo la vista baja para no mirarlo.

_Quiere matarme… definitivamente quiere matarme. _

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol (que no era demasiado pero que para su fortuna había bastando) dejó al pelirrojo continuar con esa acción, tratando de no pensar demasiado en la vista que estaba teniendo para poder mantener algo de cordura.

Cuando sintió sus dedos lo suficientemente lubricados los retiró de la boca del pelirrojo, y para que estuviera más cómodo en el momento de la preparación hizo que volviera a recostarse.

Pasó con suavidad un dedo por el borde la entrada del otro, antes de introducirlo con cuidado. Comenzando luego a moverlo despacio, tratando de abrirse paso en esa cavidad estrecha. _Estrecha… ¡no pienses en eso! _Podía sentir su erección todavía más dura -si era posible- al imaginarse cómo sería estar en el interior del otro.

El pelirrojo por su parte había comenzado a soltar leves suspiros, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La intrusión que sentía extraña, pero no del todo desagradable, aunque si fuera por él se saltaría ese paso. Lo que deseaba era poder sentir al moreno correrse en su interior, unirse por completo al otro y que pudieran terminar al mismo tiempo… Se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. _Alcohol de mierda y sus jodidos efectos secundarios… _No podía dejar de pensar, hacer o decir cosas vergonzosas, aunque el efecto había comenzado a desvanecerse lentamente aún permanecía esa parte que borraba aquellas cosas que siempre evitaría decir por vergüenza.

Aomine introdujo un segundo dedo. Haciendo movimientos circulares y moviéndolos en forma de tijera, tratando de dilatar la entrada lo más posible, retirando los dedos un poco para luego volver a introducirlos simulando 'embestidas'.

Kagami apretó los labios. Los movimientos de aquellos dedos en su interior comenzaban a resultarle _placenteros_. Haciendo que soltara uno que otro suspiro, removiéndose un poco ansiando de que _otra cosa, _remplazara esos dedos. Podía imaginarse que dolería al principio sí… pero estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.

El moreno introdujo un tercer dedo, sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso por estar en el interior del otro. Realizó movimientos más profundos, tratando de llegar más lejos con sus dedos, repitiendo aquellas 'embestidas'.

-D-Daiki… I need you inside of me… Please, n-now –gimió de forma entrecortada, mirándolo suplicante.

El moreno creyó que podría haberse corrido ahí mismo de solo escuchar al pelirrojo gemir de aquella forma, y en ingles… No supo por qué, pero ese idioma que tanto detestaba había sonado increíblemente sensual al salir de los labios de Kagami.

Rápidamente se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no entusiasmarse y terminar penetrando al pelirrojo de un solo movimiento, retiró sus dedos. Levantó ligeramente las caderas del otro, comenzando a introducir su miembro de forma lenta y constantemente para no lastimar al otro.

Aomine ahogó un gemido al sentir como las paredes de Kagami lo envolvían con fuerza a medida que entraba, para luego respirar de forma agitada cuando hubo entrado completamente, resistiendo el impulso de moverse.

Kagami por su parte respiraba de manera más lenta y pausada, tratando de relajar por completo su cuerpo. Pero no pudiendo evitar sentir un ligero pero agudo dolor en su parte baja. Ahora agradeciendo la preparación del otro. Cuando sintió que ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la presencia del miembro del otro en su interior movió las caderas suavemente, indicándole que podía continuar.

Aomine tragó saliva al sentir un placer intenso en todo el cuerpo sólo por ese leve movimiento. Comenzó a moverse con lentitud, empezando a soltar leves suspiros por la oleada de sensaciones que eso le producía, prestando atención a las reacciones del pelirrojo continuó así por varios minutos, continuando ese ritmo que comenzaba a hacérsele insoportablemente lento, pero resistiendo para no terminar dañando al otro.

Kagami atrajo al moreno más cerca rodeándole con los brazos, gimiendo suavemente sobre su oído. Esa incomodidad inicial que había sentido ahora había desaparecido por completo, siendo remplazado por un placer nuevo que lo hacía sentir increíblemente completo.

El moreno soltó un suspiro de placer al oír gemir al otro, y sonrió, comenzando a moverse con más seguridad, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Comenzando a jadear al sentir las manos del otro acariciar con fuerza su espalda, sintiendo como un sentimiento nuevo lo llenaba por dentro. Algo suave, diferente e increíblemente placentero.

-Taiga… -gimió suave, dando embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas. Buscando un punto en especial con el cual poder darle más placer al otro, a la vez que repartía besos suaves sobre su cuello.

De repente supo que lo había encontrado. Las uñas del pelirrojo se clavaron con fuerza en su espalda, haciéndole sentir lo contrario a dolor, y pudo sentir como el cuerpo de éste se estremecía debajo de sí.

Kagami sentía que todo ese placer que estaba sintiendo no podía ser real cuando sintió al moreno golpear algo en su interior que se había sentido… _Arg, eso fue… _cerró los ojos con fuerza soltando un jadeo.

-D-Daiki… ahí, de nuevo… -gimió mirándolo. Su naturaleza vergonzosa deseaba ocultar su rostro en el cuello del moreno, pero todo eso que estaba sintiendo le decía que quería ver aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco.

Aomine cumplió con el pedido al instante. Volviendo a golpear una y otra vez ese punto que hacía gemir al otro, llevando su mano hasta el miembro de este, comenzando a estimularlo con suaves movimientos. Mirando absorto los ojos del pelirrojo, perdiéndose en esa intensa mirada rojiza de la persona que amaba.

Kagami rodeó el cuello de Aomine con los brazos, atrayendo hacia su boca. Ambos se besaron con dulzura, con suavidad, en un beso profundo que reunía todas sus emociones.

No tardaron mucho más en terminar, con un profundo gemido que llevaba el nombre del otro.

Sin decir nada Aomine se levantó de su posición, saliendo con cuidado del interior de Kagami, para luego posicionarse a su lado y darle un dulce abrazo.

El pelirrojo lo correspondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sintió como el moreno se separaba para mirarlo un poco más y que luego levantaba una ceja para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Duh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y el anillo que siempre llevas en el cuello? –preguntó el moreno sorprendido. Estaba más que feliz de que no lo tuviese puesto en ese momento, pero ¿Cuándo se lo había quitado?

-Ah… -el pelirrojo desvió la vista, algo sonrojado. –Bueno, comentaste algo de que no te agradaba Himuro cuando estábamos en el auto, así que creí buena idea quitármelo por un rato…

La sonrisa que se formó ese momento en el rostro del moreno no tenía precio. Acercó con suavidad el rostro del otro para darle un profundo beso.

_Te amo… _susurraron ambos antes de quedarse dormidos.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente ni el moreno ni el pelirrojo podían creer la cantidad de mensajes que tenían en sus celulares. Y es que al parecer todos querían saber <em>cómo<em> habían acabado la noche, luego de que se "fugaran" en el auto de Kise.

Aomine pasó con desinterés la mayoría, solo sonriendo con suavidad al ver lo que decía uno.

_De: Kise_

_¡Aominecchi, tenías razón! Nunca sabrás que pasará a menos que lo intentes, muchas gracias. ¡Espero detalles de tu noche con Kagamicchi!_

El moreno rió suavemente, comenzando a sentir el aroma del desayuno que el pelirrojo había comenzado a preparar.

_Sigue soñando con los detalles, Kise. Pero me alegro por ti…_

* * *

><p>¡Terminé! :'D Creo que voy a llorar de alegría, no tienen idea de lo que me costó escribir esto. Pero estoy feliz. Es mi primer lemon así que me haría muy feliz que me dijeran que les pareció. Por cierto, si a alguien le gusta el KasaKise o KiseKasa, estoy pensando en que puedo hacer algo de ellos dos contando lo que pasó cuando Aomine y Kagami se fueron de la fiesta.<p>

Bueno ¡espero les haya gustado! Sobre todo a ti Ela. Hice lo mejor que pude ¡besos!


End file.
